You're Mine!
by gawilliams
Summary: Rewrite of the famous disrobing scene in Girl In The Goop from season 5.


_This one is for all the fans of the season 5 Christmas episode where we saw Bones removing Booth's clothes for evidence and they were interrupted at an inopportune moment by Cam. This is my rewrite of the whole scene, beginning when they first arrive at the Jeffersonian. This is not part of my story _Whose Present Is This_. I hope you enjoy it. Gregg._

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Bones was trying to present a calm, collected countenance as they arrived at the Jeffersonian. Booth had been in an explosion, and despite the clean report from Cam, and her own observations, she was on the verge of a full blown panic attack. Booth could have been killed. Booth. The one she depended on, regardless of her protestations to the contrary, and the man she was deeply in love with no matter the lie they'd each told themselves when she got back from her dig a couple of months before. Her aborted date with Andrew Hacker had proven it to her, and now she was facing the fact of Booth's mortality head on for a third time. She made her way instantly to her lab assistants.

"We have two people who need to be gone over for evidence and particulates," she said without preamble. "Agent Booth and the woman who is now being brought in are the two people."

"I volunteer to work on Agent Booth," Daisy Wick said instantly. She knew damn well what they would entail and, being a healthy, heterosexual female, was more than willing to get her hands on the incredibly sexy Agent Booth, even if it was clinical and detached. She had her Lancelot for the good stuff afterward.

Bones' head snapped around when Daisy said that and her eyes narrowed. The small ember of jealousy she tamped down every time a woman came near Booth flared up instantly. "_**NO!**_" she said sharply. "_**I**_will deal with Agent Booth," she said in a fierce tone that literally made the others shrink back and cringe. She looked and saw Booth coming her way, arguing with Hodgins about having to be "plucked for" evidence. "Booth!" she said firmly, inwardly pleased when he instantly shut up and faced her directly. She recalled a saying about having someone wrapped around your little finger, and for the first time ever understood what it meant. It amused her no end.

"Yeah, Bones," he said without hesitation. She rarely spoke so in such a demanding tone, so he wasn't about to fan the flames.

"Come with me," she directed him and pointed down a corridor to where some of the lab rooms were. She looked at everyone else. "This should take between an hour and an hour and a half. No one is to disturb me while I gather the evidence from Agent Booth. Dr. Hodgins will be in charge of gathering the evidence here in the main lab. Do as he says," she nodded at each of the interns.

"Hey, Bones, I know I've been an ass, but did you have to come down so hard on the Squinterns?" Booth asked, knowing he was playing with fire as she was very territorial over her prerogatives as their teacher.

Bones pulled him into the small lab room that she intended to use and locked the door once it was closed, sliding the "in use" symbol that would be visible on the door into place. The room was sound proof, so this would work well for her plan which had made itself known the instant Daisy Wick had volunteered to get her hands on Booth.

"I was making one thing clear to them, Booth, especially Miss Wick," she told him.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"_**YOU'RE MINE!**_" she said firmly and bluntly.

Booth's jaw about hit the floor, and his mental self was doing a touchdown dance, already jumping to conclusions. The one he liked the best was that the next time he went to confession, he wouldn't be confessing to impure _**thoughts**_, but, rather, impure _**actions**_. Father Mitch would still call him a pervert all through confession, but at least this time the monicker would be deserved. After six years of knowing her and five years of partnership and pining away for her it damn well better be deserved, or else Father Mitch would have some serious apologizing to do in the hereafter for making him feel like some sort of sex freak for having all those thoughts and fantasies!

"Uh, Bones?" he squeaked when his voice caught up to him and he backpedaled on the thoughts just to make sure.

"You're covered in human remains and particulates, Booth, or I would show you what I mean, so you will simply have to settle for the statement I made, and also that I know you lied when you added your little qualifier to what you said when I got back from the dig," she told him. "You really do love me, and in a way much more deep and meaningful that just as a friend and partner."

"Uh...," he began but trailed off, not sure how to respond.

"Of course, I love you, too, in as deep and meaningful a manner," she informed him. She waked over to the lab table and a tray of instruments. "Now if you will come over here and sit on the table, I can begin removing the evidence."

Booth was in a daze as he took a seat on the lab table. Bones had just admitted to being in love with him. **LOVE**. Not chemical reactions, or some other squinty rationalization, but the full blown real deal love! He could kiss the mad Santa bomber right at this moment for making this possible. As it was he had bits and pieces of the guy all over him, so kissing was out, so he'd light a candle for the guy on Sunday at Mass instead. Sick puppy or not, the guy had caused this long held dream to come true.

Bones slowly worked her way over Booth's clothed form, taking the evidence, properly cataloging and preserving it as she did so. Then the fun part came.

"I need to remove your clothes now," she told him.

"_What?_" he squawked in protest. "_Here? Now?_"

"Not for sex, Booth," she chided him, though she hid a grin. "Your clothes have particulates that Hodgins may need, so I must remove your clothes for you. Your hands would contaminate the evidence."

Booth gulped. Now this was not what he'd expected. Bones stripping him down at the _Jeffersonian_? He started to sweat a bit as she removed his suit jacket and then came around to remove his tie. There was something decidedly evil and mischievous in her eyes as she did so. His dress shirt and tank t-shirt followed leaving his chest bare.

Bones was not a swooner, despite how much she enjoyed the male body. But Booth was perfectly symmetrical and well formed. Bones was practically swooning once his chest was revealed. She was noticing the telltale signs of growing arousal within her and didn't even try to ignore it. She'd told him how she feels, after all. With a delighted widening of her eyes she noticed a small piece of evidence right on his Cocky belt buckle, so she slid down till she was seated with her buttocks on her heels, her face at a level with his crotch. '_Not a bad place to be_,' she mused to herself. Placing her hand on his belt buckle, she was interrupted by his yelp of surprise.

"_Woah!_" he said, shifting his butt back.

"Horse," she teased. "I need to remove the belt and pants. You have pieces of evidence on the buckle, and most likely particulates on your pants."

"You know, I'm just going to name some Saints now," Booth told her as he began rattling off the name of every Saint he could possibly think of.

Bones grinned as she saw the bulge in his pants jump a bit. Sliding the belt off, she unfastened and unzipped Booth's pants, sliding them down revealing his plaid style boxer shorts. They went well with his rainbow striped socks in her opinion, though if truth be told she would prefer him to be out of the boxers as well. He had a very well endowed penis from what she had seen that one time she had barged into his bathroom when he was in the tub, though it had been flaccid, much to her dismay. She wanted to see it hard _now_. See it, touch it, taste it, and most of all _**fuck**_ it. She imagined, no she knew, he would feel wonderful buried deep inside of her, thrusting in and out reaching all the spots no one else had ever been able to reach and stimulate before. She licked her lips at the very thought.

Booth watched as she did all this, and almost had a stroke when she licked her lips just a mere couple of inches from his traitorous dick. Junior just didn't have a clue about the meaning of the old saying "a proper time and place". He breathed a momentary sigh of relief when Bones bagged up all the "evidence" but gulped when she spoke again.

"There's a decon shower through that door," she told him. "As soon as I collect the last of the remains from your hair, go and shower."

"Shower?" he asked, then it registered what else she'd said. "I have that stuff in my _HAIR?_"

"I believe I just said that," Bones replied.

"Get it out!" he cried, turning his back to her. "And no cutting! I like my hair just the way it's cut right now!"

"Alright," she said as she got a pair of forceps to get the two main pieces she could see. She'd done a more thorough examination while behind him getting evidence from the jacket, so she knew she only needed to get the two main pieces from here. She got one and chuckled when he yelped, begging her not to rip his hair out by the roots. She got the other one and then shooed him to the decon shower. Quickly she slipped out and took the evidence to the main lab platform and handed it to Hodgins, telling him and Cam that she and Booth had to discuss a couple of things and that they would be out to talk to the witnesses in about an hour. While unusual, it was not unheard of, so the others simply nodded once Bones said that they were not to be disturbed. She got back just as the shower was being turned off. She closed and locked the lab door and flicked the "in use" sign back in place. Turning, she saw Booth emerge from the decon shower in his boxers and socks. His hair was wet, and his chest, well, the water was still glistening a bit on that perfectly formed chest and his well defined abs. She unconsciously licked her lips again at the sight of him.

"Uh, Bones?" Booth asked, suddenly feeling like a slab of meat on display. "Is there something I can put on? Like a lab coat?"

"No," she said bluntly, moving to the lab table.

"No?" he asked. "I am not interviewing a witness in my boxer shorts and rainbow socks, Bones. Not happening."

"The interview can wait a while Booth," she told him.

"What?" he asked incredulously. This did not sound like Bones. Not at all. And what was with the lower, sexier voice all of a sudden from her?

"Miss Wick will take another hour or so collecting the needed evidence from her, so the interview can wait," Bones replied, patting the table. "Get on the table, Booth, and I'll give you a nice massage."

"Massage?" he almost swallowed his tongue. Junior gave a little jump of excitement.

"You were thrown by the explosion, and I want to give you a light massage to relax you, especially massaging your temples," she explained, keeping her voice in the low level sexy tone.

Booth gulped. Her shocking possessive declaration from earlier had nearly been enough to give him a stroke, a happy one, but a stroke nonetheless. Now she was wanting to put her hands on him in the lab? He'd have thought it would happen at either of their apartments, and soon, but not here and this quickly. As it was he was just barely keeping Junior in check. He just knew that the second she laid a hand on him Junior would be at full attention, and embarrassing the Hell out of him. He may not be a prude, but this was a somewhat public place despite the locked door and all. Nervously he got up on the lab table, laying down on his stomach, trying to hide Junior who was now clamoring for some attention so he could give a full salute to Bones.

Bones looked at the very well structured man on the table. He was spectacular, and the planes and angles of his symmetrical back were mouth watering in her opinion. Stepping up to the table, behind him, she quickly removed her clothes, until she was down to a very sexy, and revealing, bra and panty set. She left on her thigh high stockings, which were a sheer black, too. Thinking for just a moment, she smiled wickedly and removed the bra, as well. When he turned over he would be in for a Hell of a shock.

"Now just lay there while I work on your back for a short while and then I will have you turn over and I'll lightly massage your temples," she told him, keeping her voice a bit lower and huskier.

Booth settled down as she worked her magic hands all along his back. He would get massages at the gym, and after hockey practice, but none of those massage guys had anything on Bones. She was fantastic! She was slowly working every damn muscle in his back and shoulders, and she was doing it in a way that seemed effortless.

"Oh, God, Bones," he managed to groan appreciatively. "You definitely have magic hands."

"You enjoying this, Booth?" she teased in a whispery voice in his ear as she worked on his shoulder.

Booth could smell her she was that close to him. "You have no idea, Bones," he told her, feeling Junior now fully awake.

Bones decided that it was time. "Roll over, Booth," she told him.

"Uh, I don't think so, Bones," he told her. Junior was in too obvious of a state for that.

"Why not?" she asked, but she knew full well considering how much he was squirming his ass around.

"I don't want to embarrass you, Bones," he replied, though he could have slapped himself for such a ridiculous answer. Bones would not be embarrassed over a guy with a hard on.

"An erection won't embarrass me, Booth," she whispered in his ear. "In fact, an erection that you have would make me very wet in response. Now roll over."

Booth sent up a prayer that no one would come walking in the door. Rolling over he looked up at her and damn near died of a heart attack. Bones was standing right there. And all that skin! Oh, God in Heaven! Her breasts were on full display and he was transfixed. Then he felt something and wanted to die of mortification right then. Junior had snapped to full attention and ripped his way through the slit in his boxers. Junior was now on full display, minus the boys, of course.

"Very nice, Agent Booth," Bones said in as sultry a voice as she could manage. She could feel an instant rush of moisture pooling between her legs and she clamped her thighs together to help relieve the ache that was throbbing in her clit. She'd been impressed when she'd seen his penis flaccid a year and a half before, but this was absolutely mind blowing. She positioned herself at the head of the table, his head just in front of her looking up at her breasts. "Do you like my breasts, Booth?" she asked, teasing him again by leaning forward a bit and letting them dangle slightly. Her nipples were tight and erect, clearly showing her arousal.

"Uh...absolutely spectacular, Bones," he managed to get out. He didn't think he'd ever been this hard in his life, and he hadn't seen all of her yet.

Bones let her fingers dance over his temples, moving in light, sensual circles. She knew that the feel of such pressure on the temples was very relaxing. She kept her eyes focused on his erection, though. That was her treat, and she was going to enjoy every second of it. It was too bad that they had work to do, otherwise she would simply climb on and ride him until neither of them could move. She'd save that for that night, though. But she could do one thing for him, and also for her seeing as she was so tactile.

"Booth?" she said, a purr now in her voice.

"Yeeeaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh...?" Booth managed to drawl. Damn, Bones was good at this massage stuff!

"It's time to make this a _**happy**_ massage," she informed him, with a breathy, sexy emphasis on the word happy.

Booth's eyes snapped open instantly and he looked straight into her eyes. "Bones?" he almost choked.

Bones stepped back and slid her panties off, then walked to the side of the table, directly perpendicular to his delightful erection. He deserved to see all of her if she was doing this. The slight jump in his erection told her he enjoyed the view tremendously. Pulling open a small drawer that was in the side of the table, she pulled out a small tube of lubricant that she had secreted there when she got back while he was finishing his shower. Placing it on the table, she reached out and took hold of his erection, marveling at the warm, solid feel of him in her hand. She deftly, though with some effort, placed him back in his boxers, and then took hold of the boxers and slid them down and off. She also removed the rainbow socks. As adventurous and outgoing sexually as she was, she refused to do anything sexual with a man while he was wearing socks.

"Now just relax while I make you feel _**really**_ good, Booth," she said in that purring tone she had.

Booth gulped, and wanted to protest given where they were, but Junior had other ideas and was controlling the conversation. "Can I touch you?" he asked, almost timidly like it would somehow end the dream.

Bones smiled at him. "No touching, but you can all you want tonight at my place," she informed him.

Booth swore to himself that he would burn through all the damn paperwork and other bullshit so that come five o'clock on the freaking dot he would be ready to go home. He'd also make it clear to the Squints that if anyone caused Bones to have to work late he would personally shoot each of them.

Bones put some lubricant on her right hand and then grasped his penis firmly, while letting her free hand cup his balls. Beginning slowly, she began to stroke up and down his long, thick shaft, while gently massaging his balls. He felt wonderful in her hands, and she was enjoying the sensations that were coursing through her as she worked on bringing him pleasure. If they weren't at work, she would gladly go down on him and play for a good long while, but this would have to do. Besides, she wanted to do something that was just for him, despite how much pleasure she would get out of it herself. She grinned at the deep moan from Booth as she squeezed him a bit more and sped up her stroke slightly.

"Enjoying this, Booth," she said in a sexy tone. "Do you like how I'm stroking your cock? And fondling your balls? You're so hard, Booth. How long has it been since you've cum, Booth? A day? Two days? Tell me, Booth," she egged him on, all the while fishing for some personal information.

"A day," he told her through gritted teeth. He was definitely in Heaven. Bones was a master at this, though he wasn't about to think on that as it would bring images of her with a large assortment of men over the years dealing with urges and getting to be such a master at this stuff. Nope, not going there.

"I gave myself an orgasm just this morning, Booth," she told him as she continued to stroke him, now varying the speed of her stroke to add to his pleasure. "I screamed your name as I came, imagining it was you going down on me and giving me that orgasm rather than my vibrator," she continued. "Do you think of me when you masturbate?" she asked.

"Yes," Booth said, his whole body tense, on the verge of exploding. "Always you."

Bones could tell that he was close, and she had no desire to needlessly prolong this. They had all evening and night once the day was finished for that. She sped up her ministrations and smile lewdly at him. "Come on, Booth," she urged. "I want to see you cum for me. Just think of what we'll be doing tonight. _**ALL**_ night, Booth," she coaxed. She felt him lengthen and swell just as several powerful bursts of semen erupted from him, shooting onto his stomach and running down her hand which she still grasped his cock with, milking him dry. When she was sure he was done, she removed her hand and smiled at him. "Impressive," she commented. Leaning forward, she kissed him, running her tongue along his lips, but not seeking entry. They had a job to do and their time alone was winding down. She stood back up. "As much as I would love to do more, we have to get back to work," she sighed. She looked along the length of his body, grinning at the remnants of his orgasm on his stomach.

"You expect me to work after _**that**_?" Booth asked, a dazed, almost dazed look on his face.

"Take another shower, Booth," she told him firmly, but with sympathy as she didn't want it to end, either.

"We are finishing at 5 today and not a second later," Booth told her as he stood up and made his way to the shower. "Otherwise I'll be bending you over your desk in your office and fucking you senseless, Bones."

Bones grinned wickedly, loving the dirty talk and imagery Booth was letting loose, which was so unlike him. "Maybe you should do that anyway," she told him. "Just remember one thing, Booth."

Booth turned his head a raised a brow in question.

"You are _**MINE**_!" Bones said with a very decisive tone and pointing of her finger.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Bones," he told her. He was still in shock that something like this had happened, and also that he was now in a relationship with Bones. He imagined at some point they'd have to talk about this, and he would want to apologize for his qualified statement of love a couple of months before, but for now, he was going to enjoy it. "Hey, Bones? Can I have a lab coat or something until my clothes are returned?"

"No," she said as she poked her head in the bathroom. "You get to be rolled into the lab area on a gurney in your boxers and socks."

"What?" he yelped as he stuck his out of the decon shower to glare.

She smiled. "I'm just making a point to Miss Wick and every other female here, Booth," she told him. "You're mine."

Booth closed the shower and grumbled. He would definitely have a talk with her about how to prove things. He only hoped that Angela and Cam were nowhere to be seen when she rolled him out. Then things he did for that woman. He wouldn't have it any other way, though. This was going to be a great Christmas.

_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this one, even if it would be OOC. It was fun writing it, and I wanted to do something similar to _Whose Present Is This_, only the roles reversed. I hope it was worth it. Gregg._


End file.
